Atractive
by BloomyLee
Summary: Kageyama solo quiere saber qué piensa Hinata sobre él. Nada del otro mundo, salvo que el otro no quiere responder. ¿Tendrá algo que ocultar? KageHina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

Pairing: KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata).

* * *

 **Atractive**

—¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Hinata escupió su jugo. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba, mucho menos de Kageyama.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te parezco atractivo, pedazo de idio…

—¡Sí, ya entendí! —le interrumpió—. El problema es… ¡¿Cómo demonios me preguntas eso?! ¡Soy un chico!

—Por supuesto que lo sé. No soy un estúpido.

Hinata no comprendía ese actuar tan extraño de Kageyama. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Seguramente se habría echado a reír a carcajadas si la expresión en su compañero no hubiese sido tan aterradora ni seria. Pero no, algo le decía que esto no era para nada una broma.

Se le quedó mirando unos momentos y el silencio lo embarcó.

—¿Estás esperando que te responda?

—¡Claro que sí, tarado!

—¡Debe ser un chiste!

—¡Responde!

—¡Yo qué sé!

—¡Eso no es una respuesta!

—¡Pues no hagas preguntas tan extrañas! —Hinata le tiró la caja de jugo por la cabeza, montó su bici y comenzó a pedalear rápidamente—. ¡Me iré adelantando! ¡Hasta mañana!

—¡No huyas, bastardo!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, como si de un haz de luz se tratase, Hinata desapareció de su vista y Kageyama chistó.

—Maldición…

La cara de Hinata estaba completamente roja. No sabía si era de la vergüenza o del cansancio por lo mucho que pedaleó para dejar atrás a Kageyama. Había sido incómodo, ¿por qué siquiera estaba tan interesado en saber qué pensaba de él? Era mucho más fácil preguntarle a alguna chica de su clase, ¡pero no a su compañero de equipo! ¡ESO NO TENÍA SENTIDO! Tampoco entendía por qué se había puesto tan nervioso tras hacerle esa pregunta. Sabía que era un tanto rara, pero no como para ponerle tanto peso en el asunto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle su opinión, quizá Kageyama quería pedirle algún consejo o algo por el estilo.

…no.

Imaginar a Kageyama pidiéndole consejos podía ser algo incluso mucho más aterrador que su cara endemoniada.

¿Entonces qué era?

Jamás se había parado a pensar en el atractivo de Kageyama. Más allá de sus increíbles habilidades en el Voleibol (que era lo único rescatable de su horrible personalidad), todo lo que sabía de él era su mal humor, sus insultos y su cara de susto. ¿Pero más allá de eso qué había? ¿Qué podría ser atractivo en un hombre? Si tenía que pensarlo con detenimiento, sería su inteligencia. Claro, lo reconocía, era un maldito genio (aunque odiase admitirlo). Pensaba las cosas con claridad. Tal vez podía ser duro algunas veces pero siempre tenía algo que decir en el momento preciso. Eso lo animaba mucho en los partidos. Podía ser su rival, pero confiaba plenamente en él. Era su apoyo y con él podía realizar jugadas épicas junto al resto de su equipo.

Él lo sabía porque Kageyama entrenaba duro, sus brazos y piernas eran fuertes para hacer movimientos fantásticos. Su cuerpo podía ser mucho más flexible de lo que aparentaba. Lo había notado en los camarines. Hinata no era mucho de observar a sus compañeros, pero se había fijado en que Kageyama tenía buenos atributos físicos. Una cintura singular, una figura esbelta, músculos tonificados… Y tal vez un lindo rostro. Mucho más con el cabello mojado, cuando salía de las duchas y las gotas le escurrían por todo el cuerpo, cayendo por su cuello y deslizándose hasta su clavícula. Luego él suspiraba y su abdomen se contraía. Y luego…

Espera.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?! ¡En qué momento se había fijado en todas esas cosas! ¡¿Qué clase de compañero de equipo era ese?!

¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿QUÉ?!

Hinata detuvo su andar al darse cuenta de que casi choca con un poste de luz. El corazón le palpitaba furiosamente en su pecho. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Realmente no lo entendía. Él no era de mirar a la gente por la vida, pero no entendía por qué sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Kageyama. ¿Acaso eso significaba que sí miraba a Kageyama inconscientemente? ¿Podía afirmar entonces que Kageyama sí se le hacía atractivo? Apoyó una mano en su pecho al sentir que los latidos se acrecentaron.

—¿Por fin te has dado cuenta? —le sorprendió una voz detrás suyo.

Pensó desfallecer en ese momento. Hinata se dio la vuelta y reconoció al instante a Kageyama.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Te seguí y tuve suerte de encontrarte. Ya estaba pensando darme por vencido —dijo y se acercó a Hinata aún más.

—¿A qué viniste?

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—¡¿Sólo por eso estás aquí?!

—Cállate de una vez. —Kageyama lo acorraló contra una muralla. Los focos de luz ya estaban comenzando a encenderse bajo el acecho de la noche. —Solo responde.

—Yo… —Su rostro se cubrió de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a responderle si apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba hace solo un rato? —Pues… —Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de cortar contacto visual con el otro, más éste se lo impidió.

Kageyama lo tomó del mentón con sus dedos y lo encaró.

—¿Ahora evitas mirarme?

Hinata creía llegar a ser devorado por esos ojos tan intensos y expectantes.

—Estás demasiado cerca… —murmuró cabizbajo.

—¿Estás seguro? Después de todo eras tú el que insistía en estar a mi lado. No creas que no me he dado cuenta —sonrió confiado—. Me mirabas todo el maldito día como si fuese alguna pintura de museo. Al principio yo pensaba: "¿Qué le pasa a este?" Pero luego comprendí que no era del todo desagradable tener tu atención.

—¡¿Qué clase de pensamiento narcisista es ese?! —gritó.

—He visto que las personas que miran mucho a otros es porque le encuentran algo interesante o atractivo. Supuse que algo así debía pasarte.

—¡¿SOLO POR ESO LLEGASTE A ESA CONCLUSIÓN?!

—¿Entonces estoy equivocado? —No hubo respuesta—. He de asumir que no. Entonces para estar seguros… ¿qué me dices? ¿Te parezco atractivo?

Las manos de Kageyama se apresaron a ambos costados en las de Hinata contra la pared, buscando una respuesta. Los segundos pasaron y el otro no sabía qué contestar. No podía con tanta presión. Sabía que Kageyama era impaciente y si se tardaba demasiado, este buscaría otros métodos para confundirlo.

—¿Entonces…? —insistió Kageyama. Sentía el calor del otro de tan cerca que estaban.

—Yo… creo que —titubeó.

—¿Crees…?

—Creo… —continuó, enrojecido—creo que… ¡CREO QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!

Hinata se soltó del agarre de Kageyama y, tomándolo bruscamente del rostro, lo besó. Todo fue tan rápido que, de un pestañeo, Hinata ya iba partiendo a toda prisa con su bicicleta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche y dejando a Kageyama sin palabras.

Finalmente, el que había sido tomado totalmente desprevenido fue él.

Y tal vez, para Hinata, Kageyama podía ser mucho más atractivo de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Vi la serie. Me he comido una tonelada de doujinshis de ellos. Son hermosos y los amo demasiado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

Pairing: KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata).

* * *

 **Atractive**

II

¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡KAGEYAMA IDIOTA!

Todavía sentía que el corazón le latía en cada parte de su cuerpo mientras pedaleaba a toda prisa lejos de la presencia de su compañero. No se atrevía a mirar atrás, si lo hacía y daba la casualidad de que el idiota lo perseguía, era capaz de saltar hasta de un barranco con tal de no ser atrapado por él. Sabía que nada de eso pasaría, la cara de sorpresa y consternación del otro fue un claro indicio de que era hora de correr por su vida.

Eso que había hecho no tenía razón de ser por ninguna raza de ser humano existente.

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!

No había pensado en nada en ese momento. Se sentía tan intimidado por la cercanía de Kageyama que todo lo que quería hacer era golpearlo y salir corriendo. Pero no, en su lugar lo que hizo fue algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

¡Lo besó!

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡No tenía idea!

Tenía un miedo fatal.

Seguramente sería comido vivo a la mañana siguiente por haber osado a atentar con la integridad del Rey (suerte que Kageyama no podía escuchar sus pensamientos o probablemente lo mataría). ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía y pensarlo demasiado solo lo llevaría a sentir arcadas y retorcijones en el estómago. Quizá sería mejor preocuparse cuando el mañana llegara y entregarse al destino cruel que le deparara.

Se palmeó la cara con ambas manos, llamándose a la calma internamente. Inspiró hondo y optó por ir olvidando el asunto distrayéndose con alguna otra cosa.

Pero no. Aquello no le estaba dando resultado ni por asomo.

Ni siquiera cuando llegó a casa, se dio un buen baño, cenó y luego fue a la cama la imagen de Kageyama desapareció.

Aun sentía la presión de los labios de Kageyama sobre los suyos, sumado al calor de su cuerpo y su aroma. Todo aquello era una pésima combinación si quería olvidarse de ese beso.

¡Todo eso le hacía sentir ese " _gwaaa_ " que no podía explicar con claridad!

Recordarlo solo le daba escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo algo…

…no tan desagradable.

Qué.

No.

 _Nononononononononononnonononononnono…_

¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Definitivamente imposible!

¿Por qué no le desagradaba? ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso tras haberlo besado?! Es más… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HABÍA BESADO SIQUIERA?!

—¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! —gritó exaltado, jalándose los cabellos.

—¡Shoyo, ya guarda silencio! —se quejó su madre desde la otra habitación. No era tiempo de andar gritando a esas altas horas de la noche.

Hinata se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su manta, tremendamente avergonzado; intentando olvidar, de una vez por todas, ese acontecimiento que no podía quitarse de la mente. Se la llevó todo el rato pensando en lo mismo y aun cuando trataba de pegar ojo, no había caso. Kageyama ya se había apoderado de su mente como un vil rey conquistador.

En serio, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Cuando por fin logró dormirse, ni siquiera en sus sueños Kageyama salió de su cabeza. El intruso volvió a aparecer de una manera mucho más atrevida.

Estaba desnudo.

Y lo besaba.

Hinata no entendía nada y poco le importaba en ese instante. Le gustaba eso que sentía. Los brazos firmes de Kageyama se apropiaron de su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza. El beso consistía, se hacía más intenso, como si lo fuese a devorar en cualquier momento. De vez en cuando, Kageyama respiraba agitado en el cuello de Hinata y este sentía una especie de llama prendiéndose en su interior.

Suspiró.

Se sentía muy bien, extraño y aturdidor, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Entre el mareo y la confusión, tocó sin tapujos el cuerpo de Kageyama. Quería sentirlo, estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y no separarse de él. Rozó su piel con la yema de los dedos, era suave y quería tocar más; por lo que, deslizándolos sin miedo por su espalda, escuchó a Kageyama suspirar. Sus ojos se encontraron y una chispa electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo.

Cuando Tobio estaba dispuesto a tocarlo en zonas más íntimas, Hinata despertó de golpe. El corazón sacudía su pecho estruendosamente y para colmo, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que _eso_ se levantó entre sus piernas. Hinata sintió tener una implosión nuclear dentro de su ser.

Bien, había sido suficiente.

Se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual. La noche prácticamente la había pasado en vela luego de ver que las veces que soñaba, el 99,9% solo eran sueños húmedos con Kageyama haciendo cosas sucias. No estaba bien.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, no solo estaba para nada bien, sino que horriblemente somnoliento. Y eso que el día recién estaba comenzando…

Daichi y Sugawara lo notaron de inmediato apenas lo vieron. Pero no alcanzaron a decirle nada puesto que Hinata entró en pánico cuando vio a Kageyama entrar al gimnasio de la escuela para dar inicio a sus prácticas matutinas. No quería ni mirarlo. Pero lo hizo.

Se arrepintió.

—¡KAGEYAMA, TONTO! —bramó Hinata, alterado. Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió. Después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo supo que estaba acabado.

Un aura maligna se apoderó de Kageyama y su cara de emperador del infierno no se la quitaba nadie. Temió por su vida.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Esa es la primera mierda que se te ocurre decirme en plena mañana después de lo que pasó?! —respondió Kageyama, colérico.

—¡P-pues sí! ¡Después de todo es culpa tuya! ¡Tú y tu gran idea de hacerme preguntas raras! —Hinata retrocedía lentamente a la vez que el otro avanzaba.

—¡¿Preguntas raras?! Yo sólo te hice una pregunta que sería fácil de contestar.

—¡Pues tampoco era necesario acosarme para que te respondiera!

—¿Acosarte?

—¡Incluso me seguiste solo para eso!

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si tuviera que comparar el beso que me diste ayer, lo mío no fue nada!

Hinata entró en shock y el resto de los presentes también. La verdad salió a la luz.

—E-eso fue porque… fue… p-porque… —la lengua de Hinata se enredaba sola en sus palabras, sin encontrar una excusa con la cual defenderse.

—Te atrapé —murmuró Kageyama maquiavélicamente, tomando a Shoyo por la camiseta y quizá a punto de darle algún golpe.

Pero todo acto se vio frustrado cuando la cara fantasmagórica de su Capitán Daichi se asomó repentinamente.

—Los dos, fuera —ordenó Daichi—. Y resuelvan sus problemas de pareja o lo que sea a otra parte —los agarró del brazo y les dijo—: Ustedes dos son esenciales en el equipo, pero si no se comportan y vuelven a interrumpir el entrenamiento, los expulsaré por tres semanas. ¿Quedó claro?

Y fue así como el pobre par fue echado del gimnasio, tal y como sucedió la primera vez que entraron al equipo. Patético.

El silencio fue largo e incómodo hasta que Hinata dirigió su vista a la de Kageyama y se fijó que el aura ennegrecida a su alrededor crecía más. Era su fin.

—Te mataré —susurró.

Kageyama lo persiguió por el patio de la escuela mientras Hinata corría por su vida, y solo cuando llegaron a la parte trasera, lo alcanzó, estampándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Dime qué me hiciste! —lo tiró de la camiseta bruscamente y lo sacudió, buscando una explicación.

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeó Hinata, tratando de salirse de sus agarres, pero Kageyama estaba demasiado ensimismado en la cólera que no podía hacer nada contra su fuerza.

—¡Por culpa tuya no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche! ¡Dime qué demonios me hiciste, maldito idiota! —Kageyama lo atrajo hacia sí jalándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

—¿Eh? —No tuvo palabras para responder.

—Tú… de todas las personas… ¡Tenías que ser tú el que me hace sentir como si… como si…! ¡Como si tuviera algo molestándome en el pecho!

Hinata se olvidó de la pelea escuchando atentamente, no podía evitar sentirse familiarizado con las palabras de Kageyama. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y le tomó la mano que afirmaba su ropa, la cual lo soltó por inercia. No había duda de que esto se trataba de algo que ya sospechaba hace algún tiempo.

—Tal vez… simplemente yo te gusto, Kageyama.

—¿Qué?

—A mí también me costó darme cuenta. Pero… ¿será que esto pasa porque en el fondo compartimos el mismo sentimiento?

Kageyama le miró expectante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es así? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—Porque a mí también me gustas —confesó, muy avergonzado—. El beso que te di… ¿te desagradó?

Las mejillas de Kageyama se sonrojaron, y rápidamente, miró hacia otro lado.

—No…

—Y si te beso ahora, ¿qué pensarías?

—Pensaría que estás loco.

—¿Tú crees? —Apoyó ambas manos en el rostro de Kageyama y se acercó a sus labios.

El otro iba a reprochar, pero al ver la seriedad de Hinata supo que esto no se trataba de ninguna burla. Por lo que, sin dudar más, se entregó a su boca y se dejó llevar por ese cálido beso.

Los labios de Hinata tenían un sabor particular, mucho más sabroso y hechizante que el de la noche anterior. Había quedado deseoso por más luego de haber tenido innumerables sueños probando sus labios. Y muchas cosas más que por el momento Kageyama prefería evitar pensar.

—Creo que no es tan malo el hecho de que te interese tanto saber si me pareces atractivo o no —comentó Hinata, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Estás admitiendo que sí lo soy?

—Estoy diciendo que no tienes remedio —rio.

* * *

Son hermosos y no pararé de amarlos.

No pensé que subiría una segunda parte. Pero el deber me llamaba y pues yo tenía que hacerlo.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, contestaré los reviews a la brevedad, por lo que no se preocupen.

A guest sin cuenta de nombre Sofi, ¡gracias por tu comentario! Ya ayer terminé de ver la segunda temporada. Y la tercera me la comeré tan pronto salga. No pude evitar escribir sobre ellos, ¡son perfectos! Tú me entenderás, ¿no? Todavía hay mucho material sobre ellos que hacer y descubrir. Te mando un abrazo grande y espero que esta segunda parte te guste mucho.

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
